


snapshots

by Suituuup



Series: through the lens [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: Epilogue of the series Through the Lens. Famous!Beca and photographer!Chloe





	snapshots

Beca comes to with a soft, content sigh, eyes slowly blinking into focus. The sun is already up in the sky, its rays filtering in the room through the partially open blinds.

The clock reads 8:12 am. She would sleep an hour or two more, but she knows that's unlikely.

She should be thankful enough that their two monsters let them sleep past seven, anyway. Just like Chloe, their children are early-risers and are usually up at the crack of dawn, to Beca's dismay.

They partied a little bit too hard at Aubrey's birthday party yesterday, the kids staying up until one am, which is probably why Beca can't hear anything going on down the hall.

“Morning,” Beca hums sleepily in reply, smiling as she feels Chloe burrow closer, tugging Beca tight against her front. A pair of warm lips press a quick kiss to Beca's shoulder in the same greeting as nearly every morning for the last thirteen years.

Thirteen years. Beca remembers it as if it were yesterday; the day she woke up in Chloe's apartment wrapped up in a blanket of unrestrained happiness at the knowledge that she was in Paris to stay. 

“ _What if she says no??” Beca hisses into the receiver of her phone, stealing glances towards Chloe's building front door to make sure Chloe isn't coming out. The hand that isn't holding the phone to her ear is jammed into her leather jacket pocket, nervously fiddling with the square velvet box at the bottom._

“ _She's not going to say no.” Stacie replies with a hint of annoyance in her tone, and Beca knows she's rolling her eyes. “You guys are meant to be together, and you waited a year to see how things worked out in Paris. Trust me, you're ready for that step.”_

“ _Yeah, okay,” Beca puffs out a breath, nodding to herself as she paces in a small circle over the paved street. “Okay. Wish me luck.”_

_She sort of blacks out from the moment Chloe meets her downstairs. She looks beautiful, clad in a simple blue sleeveless blouse, faded black jeans rolled up to her ankles and white sneakers on her feet. Her hair is woven in a loose braid that rests upon her shoulder and Beca feels all the air being stolen from her lungs at the sight of her girlfriend._

_Hopefully soon-to-be fiancée._

_She doesn't remember much of dinner, or the walk to Chloe's old building, the nerves having numbed her brain. She knows Chloe is onto her, despite Beca insisting that she wants to check out the view because it's a beautiful night._

_And then she's on her knee, lovingly staring up at Chloe, whose hand flies up to her mouth in shock despite the fact that she probably expected it. Beca swallows her nerves back down and toys with the black box now held in her hand._

“ _Chloe,” she starts, the corners of her mouth curling upwards into a smile. Chloe is already crying, and a light chuckle escapes Beca's lips. “I don't think I'll ever forget the day I met you. You were unexpected and everything I didn't know I needed; and saying yes to you showing me around your beautiful city was one of the three best decisions I've made in my life.” Beca pauses and exhales slowly, the nerves slowly leaving her body to dissipate into the crisp October evening air. “The second was moving out here to Paris a year ago and getting to wake up to the love of my life every single morning. The third is... this one, right now, if you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife. So...”_

“ _Yes.”_

_Beca sends Chloe a playful glare for interrupting her. “Chlo, I need to ask the question, first.”_

“ _Right, sorry.” Chloe croaks out sheepishly, a watery laugh flitting through her lips as she swipes the backs of her hand across both cheeks._

_Beca smiles shakily, blinking away the tears fogging her vision. She opens the box with trembling hands, revealing the round cut diamond sitting on a platinum band she picked up over a year ago in New York City. Simple and elegant, just like Chloe. “Chloe, you are my best friend, my everything. What I wanted to ask you tonight is, will you be my forever as well?”_

“ _Yes,” Chloe chokes out, squeezing Beca's hand. “Of course I will.”_

_Beca grins, fumbling a little bit to pluck it out of the box and extends her free hand to take Chloe's. She slides the ring on Chloe's fingers, pressing her lips to it._

“ _Come up here,” Chloe breathes out, tugging Beca up to capture her lips in a heart-melting kiss, her fingers curling into the lapels of Beca's jacket. “I love you.”_

“ _I love you, too.” Beca whispers across Chloe's mouth, placing another soft kiss to her lips before she moves behind Chloe, looping her arms around her waist as they stare at the Eiffel tower, standing proud and bright amongst rows of rooftops under the starry sky._

“ _You're such a romantic, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe murmurs, leaning back against her as soft, content sigh leaves her body._

“ _Yeah, yeah,” Beca rolls her eyes good-naturally, brushing a kiss across Chloe's exposed neck. “Don't go spreading that around, Beale.”_

“ _Soon to be Mitchell,” Chloe corrects as she turns around, draping her arms over Beca's shoulders. She quirks a curious eyebrow. “Unless you want to take **my** name?”_

_Beca hums in thought. “I haven't thought this through. I was too nervous about asking you to think about the semantics.”_

“ _Like I would have said no.” Chloe scoffs, eyes rolling towards the sky. She brushes her lips against Beca's in a teasing manner. “Wanna go home and celebrate?”_

_Beca grins. “Heck yeah.”_

Beca stirs onto her back, then onto her side, and kisses Chloe lightly, her hand trailing up and down Chloe's side beneath her sleep shirt.

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

Beca makes a show of widening her eyes as she backs away. “Shit, it's _today_?”

Chloe rolls hers, unimpressed. “You're not even believable.”

Beca shrugs. “Nah, as if I would forget the time I got to put a ring on this.” She says, waving a hand over Chloe's body. Chloe beams, capturing Beca's lips in a kiss that wakens every single one of Beca's senses. “Happy anniversary, Chlo.”

Beca licks her lips, her fingers toying with the waistband of Chloe's sleep shorts. “How much time do you think we have before one of them wakes up?”

Chloe hums, chasing Beca's lips into another kiss, one that leaves Beca short of breath. Chloe rolls on top of her, mischief dancing in her sparkling blue eyes. God, she's beautiful. “I'm going to say we should make things quick.”

Just as her lips lean in to claim Beca's, a faint knock is heard at the door. Beca groans, head flopping back on the pillows. “Little scoundrels.”

“Beca,” Chloe chastises with a quiet gasp, moving off Beca and casting her attention to the door. “Come in.”

The door opens and Juliette steps in, light brown hair disheveled with sleep, dragging her plush bunny behind her.

“Hey baby,” Beca greets softly as Juliette climbs onto the bed and snuggles up in the space between them, eyes still heavy with sleep. “Sleep good?”

The seven-year-old nods, slipping her thumb into her mouth as she stares up at Beca with the same shade of blues as Chloe's.

“ _I can't stop staring at her,” Chloe whispers in awe as their daughter coos at her breast, contently suckling away. For the umpteenth time in the last three days, Beca feels her heart swell in her chest and tears prick behind her eyes._

“ _She's so small,” she murmurs just as quietly from her spot next to Chloe as they both sit on the bed, their backs resting against the headboard. She brushes her thumb over the top of Juliette's bare feet, her eyes running over her ten perfect little toes. “Yet so loud.”_

_She and Chloe share a tired chuckle at that. The first two nights haven't been the most resting, and it's now three am and Juliette has woken up twice already._

“ _Yeah, she's got a good set of lungs on her,” Chloe muses. Juliette's lids droop as she fights sleep. “I think she's almost out.”_

“ _Yay, maybe we can rest our eyes for twenty minutes,” Beca whispers victoriously. “I'll take her, you rest. You're the one who did all the job.”_

“ _Don't forget to burp her,” Chloe says as she carefully transfers the newborn to Beca's arms once she's done._

“ _I know, I read the book.” Beca deadpans. “Rest, Chlo. That's an order.” She throws her wife a smile before she leaves the room to cross the hall towards the nursery. She paces around the small room for a few minutes, Juliette resting on her chest as she rubs small circles along her back until she burps._

“ _Oh you don't want to sleep yet, do you?” Beca says with a quiet laugh as Juliette's baby blue eyes stare up at her once she has cradled her in the crook of her elbow. “Okay, will a song work? A song for at least an hour of sleep? Is that a good enough bargain for ya?” Juliette gurgles in response and Beca takes that as an agreement. “Deal.”_

 _She settles in the rocking chair nestled in the corner and kicks the floor with her foot to get it going to a slow rhythm as she starts to sing._ _“_ _Dans les jardins de mon père, Les lilas sont fleuris; t_ _ous les oiseaux du monde, viennent y faire leurs nids. Auprès de ma blonde qu'il fait bon dormir._ _”_

_She sings quietly until she's sure Juliette is sleeping soundly and lowers her into the crib.“Sorry about the accent. Your maman is the French master here, not me.”_

_Leaning with her forearms resting over the railing of the crib, Beca takes a few minutes just to gaze at her daughter despite the fact that she might drop from exhaustion soon._

“ _I love you, sweet pea.”_

_Crawling back into bed, Beca falls limp into the mattress with a grunt. Chloe instantly snuggles into her side, throwing an arm over Beca's middle. A content sound leaves Beca's throat as she runs her hand up and down Chloe's forearm._

“ _Becs, we have a **baby**.” _

_Beca breathes out a chuckle. “Are you only realizing that now or...?”_

“ _No, you asshat. I'm just... I can't believe it.”_

_Beca turns on her side, finding Chloe's twinkling eyes in the semi darkness. “Me either. We're parents. To an actual human being, not just a dumb cat anymore.”_

“ _Beca!” Chloe hisses but even through the hushed tone, Beca can tell she's trying not to laugh. “Toulouse isn't dumb.”_

“ _No you're right. He's too smart. I think he's been plotting my murder ever since I took his spot in your bed six years ago.”_

“ _You're an idiot.”_

“ _Mmm. You finally figured that out?” Beca manages through a yawn. “Why are we chatting when our daughter is finally asleep?”_

“ _Right, right, let's sleep.”_

“ _Hey Chlo?” Beca asks after a few seconds of staring at the ceiling. Somehow now that she can, sleep doesn't come easily and her brain starts to reel. Chloe hums. “We're gonna nail this parenting thing, right?”_

_She feels her wife's warm lips on her shoulder, stretched in a smile. “Of course we are. Not a doubt in my mind.”_

They are.

At least, Beca thinks so. They have two _amazing_ kids and if she were to do it again from the start, she would do it exactly the same way.

“You're still sleepy, huh? Danced too much last night, Jules?” Beca teases as she tickles Juliette's side lightly, rewarded with a string of giggles that make her heart glow.

“What are we doing today?” Juliette asks breathlessly once Beca takes pity on her and stops tickling her. Her eyes switch back and forth between Chloe and Beca.

“Well, today is a special day,” Chloe starts, glancing at Beca with a smile.

“Why?” Juliette questions with a frown.

“Maman and I got married eleven years ago today.”

“Eleven years??” Juliette gasps with wide eyes. “That's a looooong time.”

“It is, especially being married to you mom.” Chloe quips with a grimace.

Beca gasps, feigning offense while Juliette snickers. “Chlo.”

“Maman was really pretty huh, mommy?” Juliette says. “On your wedding day.”

“ _Getting cold feet yet?” Beca glares at Stacie through the mirror she stands in front of, adjusting the white rose to the side of her navy jumpsuit. She focuses back on her task and turns around when she's done, grabbing her earrings to put them on._

“ _Nope.” And she isn't. Honestly, she can't wait to be married to Chloe, to call Chloe her wife and for Chloe to call Beca hers. “I'm good. You got the rings, right?”_

_Stacie freezes and pats her suit pockets, shoulders easing the tension a second later. “Phew.”_

_Beca clenches her teeth, eyes shrinking to a menacing squint. Stacie only cackles. “I would have **killed** you. No, scratch that, **Aubrey** would have killed you.” _

_Aubrey, not only Chloe's maid of honor but their crazy wedding-planner as well, insisted that this wedding would go without a hitch and she would personally go after anyone that jeopardizes that._

_A knock on the door makes Beca's expression soften. “Come in.”_

_Speaking of the devil. Aubrey pops her head in, headset on her ears. “It's almost eighteen hundred hours.”_

“ _Can you stop speaking in military time?” Beca whines. “It confuses the fuck out of me.”_

“ _Sorry, I'm just doing it the French way.” Aubrey shrugs. “Ten minutes until six o'clock. You should make your way to the arch.”_

“ _Right, right.” Beca mutters, only getting slightly nervous. Not about marrying Chloe, but about messing up her vows, or tripping on her feet as they walk out or – no. It would be fine. “How is Chloe?”_

_Aubrey's tight, military-like features slip away to let a beaming smile surface. “You're gonna lose your shit when you see her, Mitchell.”_

_After another pep-talk from herself to herself, Beca stands before Jesse, who got ordained online to marry she and Chloe. Stacie is next to her as they wait under the arc of flowers at the back of Chloe's childhood garden, the place where she realized she was in love with Chloe all those years ago._

_As she hears their guests let out a collective gasp, Beca can't resist turning around to watch Chloe walk down the aisle. Tears instantly spring to Beca's eyes as Chloe steps closer, clad in her simple but elegant wedding dress. Her hair is up and pinned in soft curls at the back of her head, a thin flower crown woven through it at the front._

_Beca gulps as she takes Chloe's hands into hers, a few tears tumbling down her cheeks despite her trying really hard to hold them back. The ceremony hasn't even started and she's already **crying**. _

“ _Baby,” Chloe breathes out through an affectionate laugh, letting one of Beca's hands go to wipe her tears away._

_Beca shakes her head and exhales shakily. “You look so beautiful, Chlo.”_

Beca nods with a grin, looking atop their daughter's head to meet Chloe's sparkling eyes. “She was absolutely gorgeous.”

“Can I see the video again?” Juliette requests, tugging Beca out of her daze. Beca thinks there's not a more perfect day to take a little trip down memory lane. She nods and reaches for her phone on the bedside table, thumbing through it until she finds the video on her Cloud. She tips the device horizontally and shuffles closer, pressing start to the four minute long video showing the highlights of the day. “You look beautiful too, mommy.”

“Thanks baby,” Beca whispers, dropping a kiss into Juliette's hair. Chloe leans in to press a kiss to her shoulder, her head resting there a second later as Beca feels a happy sigh leave her wife's body.

When she video ends, Beca puts her phone away. “Alright, Jules, wanna come down with me to the boulangerie to get some croissants?”

“Yes!”

She's mostly excited because the owner gives free candy to the kids coming into her shop.

“Alright, go get your brother, he'll want to come, too.”

“K!”

Juliette scrambles off the bed, socks skidding along the hardwood floor as she hurries out of the room to get Mattheo.

“What do you think, picnic at Jardins des Plantes? Maybe before that we can go hang out at the natural history museum?”

Chloe nods, snuggling into Beca's side. “The kids will love that.”

“Mommy! We're ready!” Comes their daughter's voice mere minutes later, breaking a kiss that got slightly out of hand.

“Okay, okay, I'm coming,” Beca sighs and pecks Chloe's lips one last time before she gets out of bed, pulling her tank top over her head to put on a bra. She catches Chloe looking at her with that look and feels flush surface on her face and neck. “What?”

Chloe rolls onto her stomach and hugs Beca's pillow, setting her chin on top of it as an adoring smile spreads over her face. The type of smile that makes Beca wonder how on earth she got so lucky. “You're showing.”

Beca looks down at the light, almost imperceptible swell of her stomach, her hand instinctively resting over it as she gapes in awe. “I hadn't noticed.”

Chloe licks her lips, her eyes roaming higher. “Your boobs have gotten bigger, too.”

“Alright, woman, stop gawking at me,” Beca half-heartedly placates as she tosses her tank top towards Chloe's face, the familiar pull in her stomach definitely heightened by her hormones. She quickly put on the first bra she finds, that feels indeed a bit tight, and throws on a blouse. “You suck. Now I'm turned on.”

“More than a few minutes ago you mean?”

Beca throws her wife a heatless glare as she slides into her jeans. At least those still fit. For now. “See you in a bit.”

As the three of them step into the bakery, Beca taps her daughter's shoulder. “You want to be the one to order today, baby?”

As English is the language spoken at home, she and Chloe encourage their children to speak French whenever they interact with other people. They agreed on this system when Chloe was pregnant with Juliette; English would be spoken with them and French with the nanny, at the daycare and at school.

Juliette and Mattheo picked up on French awfully fast and are equally at ease in both languages, like Chloe. After thirteen years in the country, Beca is fluent, but still drags the hint of an accent that Chloe insists is very sexy.

After their quick five-minute trip to the shop, the three of them come home with bag of croissants and three baguettes. Chloe is up and setting up the table by the time they make it through the front door of their home, a two story house they purchased just over seven years ago.

“ _This house used to be an sculptor workshop in the nineteenth century, which explains the big windows and the high ceilings. It was home to a painter after that, until the second world war. The family living in it now is moving to the south of France, hence the sell.” The realtor explains as Beca and Chloe stand in the massive living-room, in awe of their surroundings._

_The hardwood floors, the apparent beams in the ceiling, the secluded garden and courtyard, the open, completely functional kitchen, the large dining room and the built-in book shelves... everything about the house is a masterpiece of old and new perfectly blended together._

“ _I'll let you guys look around. Take all the time you need and come see me if you have any questions.”_

_They already had a crush on the place from the pictures they saw online this morning, and immediately called in to set up a viewing with the agency. The house is ideally located, in Chloe's favorite arrondissement in Paris, close to the gallery and Beca's studio, as well as a few parks within walking distance where they could take their kids._

“ _Beca,” Chloe croaks out when they reach the beautiful master bedroom, all hardwood floors and white walls with french doors that lead into the courtyard. There's an insuite bathroom with two sinks, an italian shower and a bath._

_It's the cherry on the cake after the three other appropriate-sized bedrooms down the hall and the office._

_Beca nods knowingly, taking everything in._

“ _It's perfect,” she says quietly. Chloe turns to her with tears swimming in her eyes._

“ _It's a little bit over our price range.” She points out rightfully, and Beca nods as she comes to a stop in front of her, setting her hands on her hips._

“ _It is, but we can manage. I don't think I'll like any other place as much as this one.” She looks around some more and smiles at her wife. “I can see our children grow up here.” Beca marks her words by moving her hand over the light swell of Chloe's bump. “Playing in the garden or coming with us to the boulangerie across the street to get croissants and bread. We'll all have breakfast at the big kitchen island and everyone will have their own room.”_

_Chloe's tears, probably partly produced by her pregnancy hormones, fill her eyes to the brim. “How many kids do you plan on us having exactly, Beca Mitchell?”_

_Beca shrugs, pecking Chloe's lips. “A couple at least. Maybe three? I feel like three is a good number.”_

_Chloe shakes her head, but the megawatt grin exploding on her face tells Beca she's down. She lets her hand flit down to rest over Beca's on her stomach. “Let's have this one first, K?”_

“ _Just a few more months.” Beca grins. “I can't wait.”_

“ _Me either. Past the terrifying knowledge that I'll have to push it out.”_

“ _I have no doubt you'll be aca-amazing.” After being together for seven years, it was bound to happen at some point; Beca now finds herself saying **totes** and **aca-somethings** on a daily basis. “So what do you say? Should we take the house?” _

_Chloe nods, chocking on a watery laugh. “I think I'm in love with it. I can already picture what frames to put where and the baby's bedroom across the hall and – are you sure we can?”_

“ _Yeah. We'll just have to stick around in France until the kids are through college. Much less expensive out here.”_

“ _Bec,”_

“ _I'm kidding. Yes, we can afford the house, and we'll also be able to afford Harvard or something as expensive three times if we have to.”_

“ _Okay.” Chloe kisses Beca soundly, catching her slightly off guard. “I love you.”_

“ _I love you, too.”_

“Not so fast little man,” Chloe's voice pulls Beca out of her musings. Their four-year-old son freezes midway through climbing on the chair, squealing when Chloe scoops him up horizontally into her arms. “Where's my morning kiss?”

Mattheo giggles as Chloe peppers his face with kisses before setting him down. “Mornin' maman.”

Chloe brushes another kiss to his forehead. “Sleep good?”

“Yep! Can I have OJ please?” He asks, reaching inside the paper bag to take a croissant.

“Sure.” Chloe says, eyeing Beca as she helps herself to freshly brewed coffee.

“What?” Beca asks innocently while Chloe pours two glasses of orange juice. “The OBGYN said I was allowed one cup a day.”

“And half a glass of wine, I know,” Chloe says with a sigh, coming up behind Beca to wraps her arms around her waist once she gave the kids their glasses. “Sorry, you're right. It's just a reflex.”

“You know how grumpy I get without my morning cup. Or my good morning kiss,” Beca adds, turning slightly to silently demand one, which Chloe obliges with a light chuckle.

“Gross!” They break apart to find Mattheo with both hands over his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

“You guys already kissed this morning, too, I saw. So technically it's not a good morning kiss,” Juliette pipes up from her spot next to her brother, taking a bit of her pain au chocolat.

“What is this, the kissing police?” Beca asks their kids with an amused smirk, setting her hands on her hips as Chloe plants a kiss to her cheek before joining Juliette and Mattheo at the table.

“You'll both see, when you kiss the girl or boy you like. You're not going to want to stop.”

“And you're not going to do that for a little while either,” Beca grumbles into her coffee cup.

“Thimothée kissed me the other day, I don't see what the big fuss is about.” Juliette announces with a shrug around a mouthful of her breakfast.

“ _What?_ ” Beca squeaks, nearly spitting out her sip of coffee.

“Becs, it's a primary school kiss, chill out.” Chloe tells her with a pointed look that makes Beca's reconsider panicking over this and calling said Thimothée's parents.

“I know, I know.” Beca lets out with a soft sigh. “Alright kids, when you're done with breakfast we're gonna go hang out at the museum, how does that sound?”

“We're going to see the dinosaurs?!” Mattheo' blue eyes – identical to Chloe's – light up in excitement and he looks down at his half-eaten croissant, as though wondering which is more worth it, the dinosaurs, or breakfast.

Beca chuckles. “Yep. Finish your breakfast though, the dinosaurs are really not going anywhere.”

“ _Oh my god, he's a dinosaur!” Beca gushes through the screen when the calls comes through, a beaming smile exploding across her face as Chloe holds their son in front of the computer. He's wearing the purple dinosaur onesie – with a hood – Beca couldn't resist buying when they went baby shopping. “Hi little guy! Hi!”_

“ _Can you wave to Mommy?” Chloe asks as Mattheo rocks on his feet as he stands on the carpet floor, supported by Chloe. “Say hi to Mommy.”_

_Mattheo only coos in response, shoving his fist into his mouth. “Close enough.” Beca laughs. “I miss you guys.”_

“ _We miss you, too. Only a week left, babe.”_

“ _I know,” Beca says with a soft sigh, looking out the window of the penthouse they own in New York City that they use for business trips and holidays. Two weeks is the longest she has been away from Chloe since she moved to Paris and she's gotten rusty dealing with the distance. “It seems forever ago when we used to Skype every Friday night.”_

“ _I know. You miss it?” Chloe asks with a teasing smile, a cautious eye on Mattheo as he crawls away. She snatches him back, blowing a raspberry into his neck that has him belly laughing so hard it has both Chloe and Beca crack a grin._

“ _I miss the sexy pictures,” She grimaces the second she says it. “Is that creepy to say in front of our ten-month-old?”_

_Chloe rotates her palm halfheartedly as if to say, **little bit**. _

“ _And the airport reunions.”_

“ _Aw, you're so mushy Becs.”_

_Beca rolls her eyes. “It's your fault, Beale.”_

_Chloe grins in response. “It's Mitchell now.”_

_A week and a nine-hour-flight later, Beca lands in Charles De Gaulle airport, faltering upon seeing Chloe standing on the other side of baggage claim with Mattheo in her arms and Juliette by her side. Her daughter is waving a sign that says Mommy with a lot of hearts and Beca just about breaks down right there._

_(luckily her rapidly clouding eyes are hidden behind her anti-paparazzi sunglasses.)_

“ _Mommy!” She crouches down in time to sweep the running four-year-old into her arms._

“ _Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much munchkin.” She says, peppering her daughter's face with kisses after lifting her shades. “Did you look after Maman and Matty like we talked about?”_

_Juliette beams. “Yep!”_

“ _Good job, Jules.” She picks her daughter up and props up on her hip as she takes a few strides to meet with the rest of her family. This wasn't planned, as Chloe was supposed to be working at the time Beca landed. She lies a kiss atop Mattheo's head and one on Chloe's lips. “Airport reunion, huh?”_

_Chloe's lips curve into a smile as she half-shrugs. “For old times sake.”_

“Mommy, you ready?” Mattheo shouts from his spot twenty feet away. Beca twists her head, focusing back on her son after spending a minute observing Chloe teach Juliette how to use a camera.

“Show me what you got, little man!” She says, watching fondly as Mattheo starts his run-up to the soccer ball and kicks it with as much force as he can muster. Beca jogs to where it lands and kicks it back gently. “Okay, how about a snack break, dude? Mommy needs a breather.”

After giving Mattheo a juice pouch and a brioche, Beca closes her eyes, resting her head against the trunk of the tree she's leaning on, her legs extended in front of her.

She hears the telltale sound of a photo being snapped and opens one eye. “What are you up to, you two?”

“I'm putting you in the memory box!” Juliette exclaims proudly, lowering the small camera she got for her birthday. “Cause Maman says making memories is important.”

Beca hums, squinting up at Chloe, who snaps a photo of her with her own camera.

“What?” Chloe says, innocence tainting her tone as she walks to Beca and lies down to rest her head in her lap. She grabs Beca's hand and kisses her palm. “I'm not allowed to take a photo of my beautiful wife?”

The top of Beca's cheeks warm up under Chloe's adoring gaze. Her eyes fall on Chloe's wedding ring, a simple platinum band that matches Beca's.

“ _What are you doing, you weirdo?” Beca's nose crinkles in a grimace as she shields her face from Chloe's camera. “No pictures.”_

_Chloe seems to take pity of her and lowers her camera, letting it hang around her neck as Beca pushes off the brick wall. Chloe catches her fingers and pulls her back into her, stealing a kiss from her lips. “That's the deal if you marry a photographer y'know.”_

_Beca groans. “Damn. Too late to backtrack, now?”_

“ _Fraid so,” Chloe grins, wrapping her free arm around Beca's shoulder and squeezing Beca against her. “You're stuck with me.”_

“ _Get off,” Beca grumbles playfully, shoving Chloe's shoulder. “Speaking of the wedding,” she pauses, catching a strand of Chloe's hair when a whisk of wind makes it fly in front of her face. She tucks it behind Chloe's ear, fingertips trailing along her jaw. “Do you want to pick wedding bands today?”_

“ _I'd love that,” Chloe grins. They've been strolling around Brooklyn with no destination in mind, making the most of Beca's day off after a hectic week of performances at Radio City Hall._

“ _Hi! What can I help you with today?”_

“ _We're looking for wedding bands.” Chloe says as she steps up to the counter. The man behind the counter nods and shows them his selection of wedding bands._

“ _Is it possible to have the inside engraved?” Beca asks once they have agreed on a simple platinum design._

“ _Absolutely. What would you like?”_

_Chloe is looking at her in curiosity and Beca smiles, shrugging. “I thought we could um... maybe engrave the coordinates of Paris and New York on the inside?”_

“ _You're serious?”_

“ _Yeah. I mean, the cities are both important to us and it's where the big milestones in our relationship took place so I thought it would be a nice touch.” Beca's face scrunches up. “That's too cheesy, isn't it?”_

_Chloe chuckles lightly and leans in to kiss her sweetly. “It is, but I love it.”_

“What's on your mind?” Chloe asks softly as Beca runs her pointer finger over her wife's wedding band.

Steel blues slide up to meet ocean ones. “You.”

Chloe puffs out a tiny laugh, the corner of her eyes crinkling as she flees away from Beca's gaze.

“I just sometimes can't believe this is my life. That I got to marry you and that we have these beautiful children. I feel like this is straight out of a Nicholas Sparks book.” Beca lets out a disbelieving chuckle. “I'm one lucky asshole.”

“Becs, language,” Chloe chastises lightly, glancing pointedly towards Juliette and Mattheo who are lying on the grass just ten feet away. They both abandoned the soccer ball and the camera to look at the clouds, and Beca can hear them speaking in French to each other.

“Sorry.” She whispers, offering an apologetic smile. Her fingers feather through copper hair back and forth, pulling a soft, content sigh from Chloe. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chloe murmurs with a soft smile. “A la folie.”

“ _Chloe, when I decided to get on a plane to Paris all these years ago, I wasn't expecting to fall head over heels for someone in just a few days. But then I met you and that fact quickly proved inevitable. You captured my heart with your passion, your kindness and the way you see the world. You are my best friend, my light, my smile. My everything. And I can't wait to get on this life journey with you.”_

_Beca exhales shakily to keep her emotions in check, letting one of Chloe's hand go to twist and take the ring laid in Stacie's palm. She slides it onto Chloe's ring finger, her watery eyes fluttering up to meet Chloe's._

_“With this ring, I promise to always be by your side, through good and bad. I promise to always be the best version of myself. I promise to love you unconditionally.”_

_Jesse clears his throat, as though he too needs to get rid of the tremor in his voice. “Chloe?”_

_Beca feels a light squeeze to her hand. “Beca, I remember the day you spilled coffee on me like it was yesterday.” Beca chuckles along with the rest of their friends. “I remember how my world slowed down until it was just you and me standing there, with our shirts both stained and you trying to string one French word after another. It seemed impossible at first, didn't it? I lived in Paris, you lived in New York. But somehow, we made it and we're standing here today in front of our friends and family and I can't quite wrap my head around how lucky I am to be loved by someone like you.”_

_The waver in Chloe's voice has more tears spring into Beca's eyes._

_“Someone so selfless, so inspiring and beautiful, inside and out. I can only hope to make you as happy as you make me.” Chloe chokes on a strangled sob and slides the wedding band on Beca's finger, lifting Beca's hand to her mouth to press her lips to it. “Je t'aime. A la folie.”_

“ _I love you, too.” Beca mouths._

“ _By the power invested me by oneminuteminister.com,” Jesse resumes, smiling fondly at Beca and Chloe. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”_

“ _Finally,” Beca breathes out, tugging Chloe to her and in one swift motion, capturing her lips for a kiss that is bound to sear into her mind for eternity; their first as a married couple._

_Chloe is her wife, and that realization alone propels Beca's soul to a cloud of bliss._

_And it's just the beginning._

_-fin-_

 


End file.
